The Blue Crystal
by Washuu Puppet
Summary: (ps: appologize that english names are used) POV- Kari .. there is a mysterious new item that is crucial to the future of both the real and digital world. A lovely young girl is after it, and TK seems ultimately determined to help her. Kari finds a way to
1. The Crystal and the Girl

            I'm scared. Absolutely  terrified. Full of nothing but horror. Here I kneel starring into the blank, dead faces of the people I loved. I cradle the head of my old friend who no longer breathes. His gapping mouth that once spoke words of comfort to me. 'Everything is going to be all right.' He had told me. 'We're going to get through this.' But that never happened. Why did their lives get taken and mine not even touched? I feel like dying, bleeding right next to them. Have my own blood dry on my clothes. My fingers gingerly smooth the blonde bangs that rest on his own bloody face. Caked blood all over his body. This is a land of blood, all I see is red. I think I will miss this boy the most. I will miss them all, but not like I do for him. It's funny. How sad you can be but you can't cry. Your eyes won't obey. My tears build up, but won't roll down my scrapped face. There seems to be a flood wall. My vision becomes blurry because of the build-up, I can no longer make out his face. We, him and I, have come so far. Now I'm the only one who can continue. My eyes break and rivers of my salty tears run down my beaten face. They fall off my chin and onto his own face. His dried blood absorbs the moisture and starts to dribble, yet again. If only all of them could see me now. They'd say how pathetic I was acting, such a cry baby. But I wouldn't care. Because I, Kari Kamiya, only know of sorrow.

"Oh, TK." I whisper. I should have shouted. No one would be there to hear me anyways. "Why! Why did you have to leave? Why did you take everybody with you? Am I really that special? You didn't have to protect me! You didn't have to be so brave! Why did you? Why did you?" I break down in sobs, again, hugging TK's dead head. "I would have given them the crystal if I knew you'd die! You and Davis were always bickering. Why couldn't you have made a truths?" I glance at Davis's dead body, limply lying next to Yolei. He looks like a baby, unaware of the world. 

            His clothes ripped and torn, body covered in blood. Blood is such a stupid word. Why use it when you know that it is going to be on all of my friends complexions? But it was Davis who had the name bravery, love, and kindness written all over him. What he did touched me in a way no other person could. Yolei's glasses broken and askew. Her beautiful hair singed. Cody was spread out. Like his arms and legs wanted to break free from his body. Ken, poor Ken. He wanted to be free from evil and his dark past. Now, he was destroyed by the evil forces itself. I rest TK's head in my lap and take my camera case off my neck. I open it and take out the object that has caused this terrible fate. A brilliant navy blue crystal slides into my hand. It's smooth to the touch and shines under the gray sky. If it's supposed to be so great, why can't it bring back TK, Davis, and everybody else?

"This is no magical crystal. It's just a cursed stone." I say but do nothing but sit and stare.

            Maybe you'd like to hear the story. I have nothing else to do with my time. Maybe it will keep my mind off of the dead bodies that lay before me. I still stroke TK's straw colored hair—longing for him to waken.

"I wish everybody could know how grateful I am to you. To Davis and the others too." I whisper. "That stupid fight…" I had to stop. "I killed you, didn't I? It's is all my fault."

            It all started about two months ago when we were at Izzy's house. We always went to his house on Tuesday afternoons. We'd sit and talk about our latest adventure in the Digital World. Davis would be talking about his latest dream with bikini girls in it. Demiveemon would just sigh with embarrassment, knowing that Davis was his tamer. Yolei would be going on and on about the latest right with one of her brothers. The rest of us would just listen. Davis and Yolei were always the big talkers. TK and I kind of kept to ourselves—our happy little world. Ken and Cody had a lot in common if you haven't realized it before. But, all of that is another story. This is the story of the newest adventure in the Digital World that hadn't come yet but was going to very, very soon. There was never a moment were Izzy turned off his computer. Ever. And that came in handy because the map of the Digital World was on the screen. And at that moment, a blinking red light started to flash in the upper right corner. 

"Hey Izzy." I point out. "What's that?"

"What's what?" He turned around in his chair to look. "I don't know. I better check it out though." He started typing some stuff and the screen zoom in to we could get a better look.

"Is it another Digi-egg?" Davis asked, coming up from behind.

"Why would it be that, goggle-head!?" 

"Shut up already, Yolei!" Davis shouts.

Izzy laughs. "Keep your shirt on Davis."

"Yeah," TK agreed. "So our eyes don't have to deal with the pain."

"You'll be sorry." Davis says in the lowest possible voice he could muster.

"Getting any hints, Izzy?" Cody looked over everybody's shoulder to see the computer monitor. He must hate being that short.

"No," Izzy is still clicking and typing away. "Not yet I haven't. But it looks to have some powerful waves coming from it."

"Powerful waves?" Gatomon squeezes in next to Wormmon.

"Yeah…but I don't know if that has anything to do with it." Izzy leans back in his chair.

Davis giggles. "How about we go check it out? I'm ready for a trip."

"You actually wanna go check it out?" Izzy raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah." I second. "Let's go."

"Enough with the talk then." TK smiles.

"Right you are!" Davis rolls Izzy away from the computer screen and takes out his Digivise. "Digi Port Open!"

            We arrive in the Digital World in no time at all. It would take awhile, but we'd get there before our parents got worried. But with my big brother Tai at home, my parents were occupied well enough. We start to walk towards the northeast. Davis always thought we were walking in the wrong direction, but he doesn't know right from left. Cody suggested that TK, Yolei, and I have our Digimon armor digi-volve so we could go by air—which would indeed be a lot quicker way of travel. So, we took the advice and got Gatomon, Patamon, and Hawkmon to armor digi-volve. Ken and I went on Neferetimon, TK and Cody was on Pegasusmon, and Davis and Yolei both rode on Halsemon. We rode about 20 minutes before Ken spotted something on the horizon.

"What's that?" He asks—squinting. 

"It looks like a temple." TK said.

"Hey! What do you know? They finally realized my greatness and decided to recognize it by building me a shrine! Oh, how thoughtful!" Davis jokes.

"Give it up, Davis." Cody laughs.

"What? Give what up?" I told you Davis was denser then liquid Mercury.

"Never mind Davis." I sigh, shaking my head. 

"Do you think that the object we are looking for is inside?" Ken looks over my shoulder to see if I had his attention.

"I don't know, Ken." I reply. "But it might be and we should check it out."

"Prepare for landing." Davis always had to act like a comedian.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Halsemon complained.

"Come on you big griffin, let's go!" Davis pulls on Halsemon's feathers.

            I was surprised that Halsemon didn't buck Davis off his back right then and there. But I guess it was only because Yolei—his tamer—was also using him as an airplane. Our Digimon slowly descend down to the ground and let us get off. They go back to rookie stage and we all walk up the many steps and to the door of the temple. Davis was still raving on how it was a symbol of his greatness. I got him back though when I said the building would be burned to the ground if it was honoring him. We get up to the door and just gaze up at it. It was actually quite beautiful for its age. It looked old, yet so young. The engravings on it seemed to tell a story, like those ancient hieroglyphics. With everybody's help, we budge it open so we can each squeeze in, one at a time. It was pretty dark inside once we all made it in. We start to walk anyways. I could see a flame of light at the end of a curve at the very end of the hall way.

"Hey, Kari." Davis said from behind me. "It's kinda dark in here, how about I hold your hand so you don't get scared."

"I'm not scared Davis." I reply.

"And that's not her hand you're holding…IT'S MINE!" TK warned him. 

"Oh…" Davis sounded disgusted.

            I'm the first one to reach the lighted torch. I take it off its mantle and wait for all the Digi-destine to catch up with me. There were many tunnels and other hall ways that were linked off from the main entrance. I could hear Yolei biting her fingernails. I turn around again to face everybody. The glow that is cased on TK's face makes him look quite spooky. With Patamon sitting on his head, it made it worse. I clear my throat for a second.

"Do you guys think we should split up? That way we could cover more ground." I point the flame at each person.

"Hey! Don't leave me alone!" Yolei shrieked.

"We weren't going to leave you alone, Yolei." Ken placed his hand on her shoulder. "Of course we'd be in teams. Being in teams of two would be sensible. We do have six people with us, so our groups will be equal. We have to find that item."

            Everybody agreed on what Ken had said. So, we split up and each took a tunnel. I was with Cody. TK and Yolei went down their own tunnel. And Ken and Davis took the one to our left. I held the torch out in front of me. I was indeed scared, I just didn't want to show it. I was supposed to be the experienced person of the group. I've been a Digi-destine ever since I was little. Cody followed my lead without saying a word. I cleared my throat.

"So, what do you think we'll find?" I ask.

"I don't know." Cody replies.

"I hope it's food." Armadillomon laughed.

"Can't you think of anything else?" Gatomon put her paws on her hips.

"No," Armadillomon shook his head. "I don't think so."

"I hope the others are going okay." I say as we turn a corner.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Kari." Cody comforted. "TK is with Yolei and Ken is with Davis. At least you put a serious person with those two."

"Yeah," I agree. "I don't think Davis and Yolei could keep on track with anything."

"Aren't you scared? At least…a little bit?" Cody asked.

"Well," I admit. "I am kinda scared that I'll turn a corner and fall down a never-ending hole. This temple just gives me the idea that people go in but don't go out."

"I see what you mean." Cody nods. "Do you think Digimon used to live here?"

"Probably. Maybe it was like some ancient Digi-civilization. But I don't see how Digimon could have built this. I thought we were the first humans to actually be in the digital world." I dream.

Cody just walks at my side without replying. 

            We walk on. What I had just said was racing through my mind. An ancient Digi-civilization. That would be incredible. A Digimon king and queen, or maybe a pharaoh. Someone who ruled an old Digimon city and had slaves build him this mighty temple to honor him. But, temples were usually built to bury a king. What if they all of a sudden ran into an old corpse! But what happened when Digimon die? Do they die? If they are really just data, do they just explode and because little balls of burned wire? Who knew. But that would be creepy. I drift off into my normal petty daydreams. I was a girl, I couldn't help it. I couldn't help but wonder about my first kiss, or my first love. But what did that have to do with what I was doing now? I was in search of some object that could change history as it is. Why was I worrying about who my first boyfriend would be when I should worry about if I'm going to make it out of this palace alive? But that is half of it. If I don't get out of here alive I will never experience a first kiss. That is kind of one other thing I think about. When I die, will people miss me? Or will I be forgotten in my grave as if I were a pathetic little worm. 

"Am I selfish?" I blurt.

"No…Kari. You're not." Cody sounded a little uneasy. It kinda was an odd question.

            We turn a corner and see an alter standing on a platform. On the large stone pillar sat something that seemed to glow in this dim room. It was glowing a dead-sky blue.

"What is that?" Cody questioned.

"I…don't know." I reply and inch forward with the torch in front of me.

"Maybe it's a sandwich!" Said Armadillomon.

"Will you forget about your stomach for once!" Gatomon whacked him on the head. 

            I inch towards the platform, taking each step with great caution. I walk up the few steps until I stand before the alter and gaze upon the glowing entity of a crystal. It was about the size of a small orange but wasn't as round. It had jagged corners and some white specks in spots from being hit against other objects. I move my hand slowly towards it and as I do so its glow greatens. My legs were shaking and I was surprised I hadn't fallen over yet. I finally take hold of the stone and hold it up to my face. I feel this odd rush going through my body as if some powerful force was trying to control my soul. This new sensation that was flowing through my veins was almost delightful. I turn around to face Cody who had been starring at me. I smile and run past him after handing him the torch. The crystal was enough light for me.

"TK!" I shout down the hall. "Davis! Ken! Yolei!" I could hear Cody's footsteps behind me. "I've found it! I've found it!"

            The first thing I see is the reflection of the crystal's light off of Davis's goggles. He smiles at me as I stop to catch my breath, holding the precious stone close to my heart. Soon enough, Yolei and TK come and stand next to Davis and Ken. Cody stands a little behind me with his torch still in hand. 

"I've found it." I say holding it out for them to view.

"What is it?" Yolei  gingerly fingered its points.

"It's kind of obvious." Ken said. "It's a crystal."

"But what kind of crystal?" Davis cocks his head. 

"What does it do?" TK looks over at me.

"I don't know." I am sad to admit. "But when I picked it up, I felt this odd rush of magic that I just knew had something to do with it. Did you guys find anything?"

"No." Yolei shacks her head along with everybody else. 

"Let's take it back to Izzy." TK suggested.

"Good idea." I reply and put the crystal into my camera case.

            We exit the lovely temple and get on our Digimon once more after they had armor digi-volved. We fly happily, knowing that our mission was mostly accomplished. We get back to the computer and, one at a time, go back into our original world. Izzy was happy to see that we were okay but he still looked somewhat disappointed.

"Did you find anything?" He asks.

"Oh!" I laugh a little and take the crystal out of my camera case. "Here." I set it into his hands.

"This? Is it?" Izzy sets it down to examine it better.

"Yup." I reply. "That was in the temple we found. That, I think, is a magic crystal."

Izzy looks at me with the oddest expression on his face. "Did you fall down those temple steps and hit your head, Kari? How could this be magic?"

"No, she didn't fall." Yolei replied, trying to hold back a laugh.

I scowl a tiny bit. "I felt this odd rush going through my body the instant I picked it up. And, I thought I heard a faint voice."

"Huh?" Everybody said at once. It was true, that I hadn't told them this part yet.

"When I was examining the crystal in my hand…I heard this whisper in the distance. It was saying 'I need to live. I need to conquer. My heart and soul are thirsty for the elixir of the seas. I need to live.'" I take a break. "It kept on repeating the same thing. Someone was looking for this that wasn't us."

"But who says that this crystal is the elixir of the seas?" Davis says. "What kind of stupid name is that? And what kind of stupid person would want this little stone!"

"I frankly don't know, Davis." Izzy stares up at him from his seat. "Neither of us does."

"Yeah," Ken agreed. "So don't ask."

"Hey." Davis moaned, getting annoyed.

"Here," TK held out his hand. "May I hold it a second Izzy?"

"Sure." Izzy hands over the crystal to TK.

            TK lets it slide into his palm and just has it sit there for a second. He then puts it into his other hand. He squeezes it with both hands and closes his eyes in concentration. The other Digi-destine just stare at him…wondering if he is feeling what I felt. Or hearing what I had heard. I was probably just an odd ball. We all jerk up as TK's eyes suddenly shoot open.

"Wow." He plainly says.

"What is it TK?" I ask anxiously. "What did you sense? What did you hear?"

"I didn't feel or hear anything, Kari." He replies, and I frown. "But I did see something."

"You saw something?" Yolei's eyes got wider.

"What was the vision, TK?" Cody questions. 

"Well," TK's cheeks go a tad red.

"Ooo! TK's blushing!" Davis laughs. 

"No." TK said sternly. "When I closed my eyes, I found myself in a desert. The sand curled around my body as I heard a voice calling out. I finally set my eyes on a girl that had fallen to her knees. She seemed to be praying to the skies. She was shouting 'relieve me, please. I thirst for it.' That was the closest thing she said that was related to Kari's story. But she was so beautiful. She turned her face to mine and her pink hair just swam around her shoulders. She wore it in two buns with the extra hair hanging down. Her red eyes were so evil, yet so kind. She had an odd symbol on her forehead. Her cheeks were chapped from either crying or the harsh wind. So radiant…so scared…"

I start to get a little jealous. But I hold it back. "Very interesting."

"Yes," Izzy agrees. "Very remarkable indeed. Two different things from two different people. It is quite obvious and a little simple to figure out…but that girl may have been who Kari heard. TK just saw her."

"Yeah," Davis laughed again. "TK SAW his new girlfriend."

"Shut up, Davis." TK jabs him in the ribs.

            Everybody got their laugh out of that. TK's and Davis's arguing was always at least a little entertaining. I find it funny at times also. But I never take sides. Izzy's mom comes in and sets down a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a large pitcher of lemonade as well as seven glasses. We all eat our snack as we talk about what had just happened. It didn't take us that long to retrieve this new item, but I had a feeling that it was only the beginning. Was that crystal really the elixir of the seas? Who was that girl? That was my number one question. If that girl really was the new enemy, I couldn't risk TK getting an itsy-bitsy infatuation. That could alter if we win or if we loose. I know TK isn't that kind of guy, but things can change. It's not like he'll be 'just friends' forever! Something is bound to happen. It's fate, I will just have to wait to figure out its puzzle. I'm missing about five pieces, or maybe more. Nothing seems to fit. 

"Kari? What's the matter?" I hear TK call. I jerk my head up.

Apparently I was day dreaming. "What? What do you mean?"

"You were starring into oblivion. Is something bothering you?" Yolei asks.

"No." I lie. "Not really."

"Cookie?" Davis hands out the platter with a smile.

"Uh, no thank you Davis. I'm full." I push it away. Why couldn't I say what was on my mind? What was on my mind? I hate when that happens. I am in deep thought, then I can't remember what I was thinking about. 

"Really," Ken whispers in my ear once everybody starts chatting again. "What's bugging you, Kari?" He knew about the dark forces. Maybe he could understand.

"That girl." I reply in a hushed tone. "That girl." 

"I…understand." He fiddles his thumbs. "I just was curious when I saw that look in TK's eyes. This girl, evil or not, could grab him away if he really does 'care' about her. Do you catch my drift?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking, Ken." I blush. 

            We all go home eventually. Even though I didn't say much to Ken, it helped. At least I wasn't the only one who thought TK might leave for love. But one little silly vision won't get him off track! Will it? No, we're a team. We're supposed to be together. Never to be broken for anything. That night, TK calls me.

"Hi, Kari. Sorry if I'm bothering you, but I need to talk to you about something." TK starts out. You could hear a little bubble in his voice. He was shy.

"Okay, TK. What is it?" I play with the telephone cord.

"What did you think about her?" He says it like I'm judging his new dog.

"Well, TK…" Do I tell him the truth? "She defiantly sounded interesting. I mean, she didn't seem to be your average girl."

"Yeah," He sighs dreamily. My anger boils but I cool down quick. "She just was so…"

"Lovely." I finish for him. "TK, I just don't want you to leave us. If this girl is the new enemy, please don't go with her!"

"I'm not leaving!" TK laughs. "She just seemed too dazzling to be working with the dark forces! She can't be evil, Kari. I don't want her to be. I just want to see her."

"TK." My voice cracks a little. "I need to be honest with you. I was a bit…jealous."

            Right after those words left my lips I regretted it. I bite my tongue and wait for his reply. Would he feel pressured to answer that I was the only girl? I didn't know what to do. My mind was buzzing! Why is being a girl such a hard job on its own? 

"I'm sorry TK." I quickly say. "I have to go. Bye." And without another word from him, I hang up the phone. 

"That sure was quick." Came my brother, Tai's remark from behind.

"Oh be quiet, Tai." I mutter and start to walk off towards my room.

"You're always so open with TK, you know that?" He loved getting on my nerves. "I don't mean that in a bad way." Yeah right. "But, you? Being jealous of this 'she'."

"You don't even know what we were talking about Tai, so why don't you just shut your mouth?" I spat at him.

"It was a tiny bit obvious, Kari.  I don't want to get you upset. But you have to face it, TK doesn't like just you." Tai sighs.

"I didn't say he had to like just me." I reply.

Tai puts on a high voice. "Please don't go with her!" He mimics. 

Oh, I've had it. But, I had a lump in my throat I couldn't swallow. I retreat to my room.

            Once I've gotten there I just flop down on my bed and stare up at the ceiling. I wanted to disappear. I am invisible, I am invisible. Then, without warning, I burst into tears. One modest sentence I said is going to make me miserable. I can feel it. Me saying I was jealous is going to put me on a limb every time I see TK from now on. I will see him tomorrow when we go over to Izzy's after school. I can get around him at school, but afterwards I'm stuck. That look in his eyes. The way he sighed lovingly on the phone. I couldn't really take it. Why couldn't I? I ask so many questions I can't get answers to. 

I get a knock on the door and my brother Tai comes in. "Howdy." He smiles.

"Hi." I whimper. Trying to wipe away my tears quickly.

"No need to dispose of the water works, Kari." He assures. "I just wanted a little chat with you, that's all."

"Okay." I reply. "What's that in your hand."

"A photo album." He sits next to me on my bed. "Kari, I know you feel differently about TK then the other Digi-destine. You've been with him longer, it's only reasonable. But if any time you feel as if he's making you look or feel like a complete idiot: Look at those pictures."

"Why?" I say.

"Open the book, Kari." Tai laughs.

I open the book and my lips twitch into a smile. "Where did you get these?"

"Oh, somewhere." Tai waves off. "But if you ever feel like an idiot, look at those. It will make you realize how much of an idiot TK looked when he was little and he wore that stupid hat!" He laughs.

I try to hold it back, but I giggle. The photo album was full of the first Digi-destine. My brother, Sora, Joe, Matt, Izzy, TK, and myself. "TK does have a better hat now."

"Does that matter?" Tai asks. "Well, hope you feel better sis."

"Thank you, Tai." I reply and continue to look through the book of my childhood.

            The next day at school, Yolei is my shield. I go everywhere with her. I let shame take advantage of me. My embarrassment glows through my skin. TK hasn't said a word to me yet. I am thankful. I glance at him once, he doodles on his paper. I make out a girl with buns in her hair, the rest hanging loose. The girl who lives in the crystal and has implanted herself in his mind. The crystal of blue, elixir of the seas. Is that what that stone really is? I finger my camera case which holds the gem, and wonder of its power. Finally, school ends and I race over to Izzy's. I say hello to his mother and get the news that he is in his room. I burst the door open and throw my bad onto his bed.

"Kari!" He was bewildered. "Why are you here so early? We're not supposed to meet until four!"

"I had to ask you something." I say and take the crystal from my camera case. "Could we make the elixir of the seas?"

"What kind of question is that, Kari? We don't know what that crystal is." Izzy replies. "We don't know its power. It could destroy the world or merely be just a rock."

"It's possessive!" I yell. He turns his head like a confused puppy. "You'll find out what I mean soon enough."

            Izzy stares at me for a while and then the rest of the gang charges through his bedroom door. Davis was asking where the food was, Cody was trying to see if everyone had a good day. Ken was quiet and Yolei was chatting with TK about the latest math quiz. They all have a seat in a circle around Izzy's chair, and I take my spot as well.

"Now, since you are all here…" Izzy began.

"We eat!" Davis interrupted.

"No." Izzy scowled. "I need to show you guys something. Overnight, I got a video e-mail from the digital world." There was a pause and a small gasp.

"Who sent it?" I ask.

            Izzy doesn't answer. He just turns in his chair and opens his inbox for his e-mail. He clicked on one with the title of 'Hi 2 Our other world.' It was sent by 'none'. H opens the mail and clicks on the attachment. A video screen shows up on the computer monitor. The girl appears in the middle. TK was right. She was actually quite beautiful with that pink hair. But those eyes were evil red. Izzy looked at TK before pushing the play button. Her ruby lips part and delivered her message:

"Children of Earth, I was once like you." I saw TK's heart melt even at the sound of her voice. My cheeks burn. "Maybe if I explained it a little further, you'd be able to understand better. I ask you Digi-destine for your help. You are young, and strong. Death is upon me and you have what I need. Don't deny it, you know of what I speak, Kari Kamiya." I jump. She knows me? "I am a youth as well. But illness and disease is spreading through my delicate body." Delicate huh? Fragile my a**! There isn't even a scrape on her body! She isn't even pale. "Please, I need the elixir of the seas! The crystal you hold. It will help me live on. Please…" The screen blacks out and I see TK's jaw drop.

"We need to help her!" Are the first words from TK's mouth. I give Izzy a look of victory. I told him it was possessive.

"Have you gone mad?" Ken asks him.

"NO! She's dying, it would only be the right thing to do." TK answers Ken as if he'd lost his mind.

"I have a plan." I interrupt. "We'll go to the digital world and find her. We'll get her to tell us exactly…what she is going to do."

"How are we going to do that?" Cody leans in.

I eye TK. "It will be easier then you think. I know precisely how we'll do it."


	2. Mixed worlds not so far apart

Ken looks at me and I could tell he could see straight through my plan. "Kari, I don't think that would be the absolute safest thing to do."

"What is it?" Davis says stupidly.

I roll my eyes and lean over towards Ken. "Just trust me, please."

Ken sighs in defeat. "Okay, just tell me one thing. Don't use this as a key for revenge."

I laugh. "Wasn't even thinking about that."

"Oh really…" 

"Yes, Ken." I reply. "Really."

            All of the Digi-destine leave Izzy's place and I start to walk home. It began to slowly drizzle, that gradually increased to a pouring rain. Being the idiot I can be, I had forgotten to bring an umbrella along, even though there was a chance for rain. So, I still stroll along, getting drenched to the bone. My shoes slush in the puddles that were being formed quite quickly on the sides of the sidewalks and were draining gradually into the gutters. I was so used to the sound of the pitter-patter against my head, I didn't notice that someone had put an umbrella over my head. I look beside me and there stood TK. He smiled back.

"Hey." 

"Hi, TK."

TK bends down a little bit so he could see my face better. "You okay?"

"Why you ask?" I say.

"You're face looks a little flushed. You really shouldn't be walking out in the rain like this without something to cover your head. You may catch a cold." TK said.

"I'll be fine." I choke.

TK chuckles to himself shortly and puts an arm around my shoulder. "What is this courageous and marvelous plan of yours?"

I instantly flick his arm off of me. "It's not your place to ask me."  
TK stops walking but I keep going, exiting the coverage of his green umbrella. "Wait!"

"Leave me alone, TK!" I yell to the wind blowing against me, only making the water run faster down my face. "Leave me alone!"

He runs and walks backwards in front of me so he could face me. He puts his hand on my shoulder to make me stop and talk. "Kari, what's the matter?"

"It's not your place to ask me!" I repeat. I start babbling off random things I had on my mind. I shook my head and screamed and yelled and trashed my fist at him a few times. "All you do is talk about that b*tch!" I finish.

"Kari!" TK says in ultimate surprise that such a word escaped my lips.

 He takes his hand and slaps me across the face. I turn my face again to look into his eyes. My brow furrows all by itself and my scowl I could feel grow across my face was uncomfortable. My fists were clenched and the rain still ran down my face along with a few haphazard tears. My breath was heavy and my temper high. The mucus that had rose in my throat was thick and hard to swallow, but I manage so I could speak.

"You don't have any clue, TK! Your mind is completely dense! All this time I thought you were the smartest of the group when it came to action. But look at you now. Look at you! You're nothing but a stupid and drunk b*stard who is so driven by this piece of crap," I take out the crystal and it starts to glow, "You don't even take a second to think about me and the others. You don't have any clue, TK! You don't know how I feel!"

            With that, I ran off. I had no idea what impelled me to say such things to TK. I don't usually swear, at least, I try not to. I was still holding on to the crystal, shimmering in the rain. Thunder strikes behind me, causing me to jump and shriek. I keep on running through the flashes of lightning and sheets of rain. I suddenly feel myself colliding into something pretty solid, but still soft. A pair of hands grasp my arms and shake me slightly.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Came a young man's voice.

            I look up and see a boy with brown hair that was tossed around and clumsily combed. He carried no umbrella, like myself, so his hair was shaded darker at the top. He had very deep blue eyes. They were like the sea after a storm. His tan skin looks so shiny when it was wet and he wore a white t-shirt that had a blue stripe going across the front and kaki shorts. I couldn't stop crying, I wanted to say excuse me, or sorry, or even a thank you. I coughed a few times before he took a silk handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to me. I wiped off my face and cleared my eyes. Handing it back with a tiny thanks and an added hick-up. 

"I'm so sorry." I say when I finally find my voice.

"Don't even worry about it." His accent was very nice, as well as his tone, surprisingly deep. "Are you alright?"

"No, not really. But I'll get over it sooner or later." I try to smile.

"Care to talk about it?" He takes my shoulder and leads me into a near by café. 

"It's okay, really." I impose.

"No, I want to apologize for running into you like that." The boy says.

"But it was me who ran into you." I reply, a smidge confused.

"All the contrary." He smiles at me. "Plus, you look like you could use something nice and hot to drink. You're shivering all over. Coffee? Hot tea? Cocoa?"

"Cocoa wouldn't be too bad." I say shyly.

"Cocoa it is." 

            We find a booth  by the window and sit down. I feel so rude, sitting in this nice leather booth in sopping wet clothes. I still sniff a little bit and a tear suddenly falls down my cheek. I grab my napkin and swipe it away. The boy looks at me with much concern. I could see it on his face. The waitress comes back with two huge mugs of steaming hot Cocoa and I stir in the whipped cream that was on top. 

"Thank you again." I said.

"Don't even think about it." The boy replies. "I know you must think I'm weird."

"Just a little." I admit. "I don't mean any offense, but not many people I run into like that end up taking me to a café for a drink."

"I know what you mean." The boy says back. "What's your name?"

"My name is Kari."

"Kari, huh. That's pretty." The boy replies and I feel my face heat up.

"What's yours?" I ask.

He looks at me with those lovely blue eyes. "Hiroto."

I laugh. "That's pretty."

Hiroto laughs along. "Anyways, if you don't mind me asking, what was the matter when you bumped into me, Kari?"  
Just the memory of it made me tear up again.

"I'm sorry!" Hiroto says instantaneously. "I didn't mean to intrude your privacy. I shouldn't have even asked. It's none of my business."

"I don't mind." I reply. "Maybe it would be good to get this off my chest to someone besides my big brother."

"Oh," Hiroto sighs. "So you've already told someone about this?"

"Not the complete story, no. When I ran into you, I was just finishing up something with TK that just made me so upset."

"TK?"  Hiroto questions.

"His real name is Takeru. He just uses TK as a nickname." I explain.

"Oh,"

"He's been my friend for what seems like forever. And just recently, he's been constantly attracted to this other girl and…" 

Hiroto nods. "I see how it is."

My eyes get bigger. "It's not like that at all."

"I'm sorry, Kari." Hiroto said. "I just know how you feel."

"You do?"

Hiroto sighs even deeper. "I hang around with a group of kids that, well, are Digi-destines."

"Really!?" I exclaim. "So do I."

"So, you have a Digimon as well?" Hiroto asks.

"Yes, I do."

"That's cool. Anyways, there was this girl in the group who I was quite attached to." Hiroto stirs his Cocoa lazily. "Her name was Mana. She was so unbelievably beautiful, I was a fool to think I could ever earn her heart. She was friendly and kind and loved her Digimon. That's until we ran into a new Digi-destined, Yutah. I was no match to his hugely build body and stunning looks. She went crazy and I was just left behind. I tried to confront her, but when I did, she exploded in my face."

"That's mostly how it worked with me as well." I say.

"That's crazily a coincident." 

"True, very true." I reply. "I've never seen TK act so strange." I bit my lower lip. 

"Ah, Mana." Hiroto groans. "I'll never forget her face."

"She's gone?"

Hiroto looks out the window sadly. "There was an accident. Her father was driving her to school so she could practice the play they were putting on. A driver had run a red light and rammed right into the passenger side of the car." Hiroto had to take a short break. He takes a sip of the Cocoa. "She got beat up pretty damn bad. Excuse me," I nod. "And she was in the hospital for a while afterwards. I saw her at least once a day, if I could. I brought her flowers and cards and other gifts. She thanked me a lot and said how sorry she was for treating me like such trash. But I knew she still loved Yutah. He'd visit her constantly too. In the accident, one of her legs was broken. The surgery to set the bone was about a week later and apparently something went wrong. Some of the marrow in her bone got into her blood stream and went straight to her heart, stopping it."

"I'm so sorry." I felt like crying again.

"Damn, she was only 14!" Hiroto buries his head in his hands furiously. 

I look out the window. Hiroto's problem was so much worse compared to mine. I wouldn't know what I'd do if I lost TK. To my great surprise, as I looked out the window, TK passed by. Seeing me in there he stopped walking and just stared at me. The whites around his eyes were pink. Hiroto looks up from his hands and looks at the him as well, but doesn't say a word. TK glances shortly at him and nods, then continues on his way. 

"Kari, do you know that boy?" Hiroto asks.

"Yes, Hiroto, I do." I reply. "That boy is TK." I stare down at my hands, a little frustrated with myself. "I better get going."

"Do you have to? Did I say something wrong?" Hiroto says.

"No, that's not it." I look up at him. "It's just I feel I need to apologize before anything else bad happens."

"Oh, I see." Hiroto nods his head. "Well, I wish you the best of luck, Kari."

"Thank you." I stand to leave when I stop and I feel my heart race faster then it already was. 

"What is it, Kari? Your eyes got so big all of a sudden." Hiroto notices.

"Oh, my." My voice squeaks and I feel my hands shaking. "I … I dropped the crystal! It's not in my camera case anymore!"

"Crystal?"  
I shake my head a few times. "I can't believe this! The gang is going to kill me. I took it out and shoved it in TK's face, then I ran off. I must have dropped it when I was running. That means it's still on the street!"

"Crystal?" Hiroto asks again.

"I'll explain later. Thanks again for the Cocoa. I'll see you later!" I run out the door and back the way I came. 

            It was still raining, but it was only  slight mist. I run clumsily, bumping into people occasionally. I say sorry, but rush on. I look feverishly on the ground everywhere. I didn't know when I had dropped it, so it could be anywhere. Hopefully, I thought, TK picked it up on his way the opposite way. So, still panicking, I run towards Izzy's place. I knock on the door impatiently and his mother answers it.

"Ah, Miss Kamiya. You feeling all right? You look a little flushed."

"May I speak with Izzy, please?" I ask frantically. "It's sort of urgent."

"Certainly," Izzy's mom says. "He's in his room."

I take off my shoes at the door and go to Izzy's room where I found him sitting at the computer as usual. "Izzy!"

Izzy turns around, pretty frightened at first, but then he notices that it's me. "Kari, what's the matter?"

"I'm so sorry!" I sob. "I'm so sorry!"

"What is it? Tell me already." Izzy said a little annoyed.

I try to look him square in the eye, but couldn't. "I'm so very sorry. I…I lost my temper and was running away."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I dropped the crystal!" I scream.

"WHAT!?" Izzy exclaims.

"I'm sorry! I looked up and down the street, but I couldn't find it." I explain.

Izzy groans and grabs at his hair. "With any luck, it didn't get picked up by anyone against us. When did you realize it was gone?"

"Well, I was in the café with Hiroto and when I stood to leave, my camera case felt so much lighter then I remembered. Then it came to me: I had the crystal in my hand when I ran off, so it must have slipped." I say.

"Hiroto?" Izzy asks.

"He's just a guy I bumped into. I told him I dropped the crystal and he was as confused as anybody would be." I said.

"Go home." Izzy says flatly. "Call up some of the Digi-destined, and so will I. We'll ask them if they've seen it anywhere."

"Okay." I turn to leave. "I'm sorry, Izzy. I'm incredibly sorry."

"Don't just apologize to me," Izzy returns. "Apologize to the rest of the gang if we can't find it."

I took that as such an insult, it made me cry again. I leave anyways before Izzy could see my face. I walk slowly home and don't even bother to have dinner, which was already out on the table. I grab the cordless phone and go into my room to call up some of the Digi-destine. I was hoping with all my might that Izzy would call TK. I call Cody first, then Davis. He was glad to hear from me, but not about the crystal. I called Yolei, but she said that Izzy had already talked to her. That only left Ken and TK. Ken told me the same Yolei did.

I sigh heavily as I reach for the index card with TK's number on it. It rings two times when Matt answers. "Hi, Matt. This is Kari. Is TK home?"

"Sure, let me get him." Matt replies.

"Thanks." It takes a minute, but I hear TK's mellow but callous 'hello' from the other end. He knew it was me alright.

"Hello, TK. This is Kari. I just wanted to ask you something." I say.

TK waits a while. "Yes?"

"Well, um, earlier today, after I got done talking with you…" I pause as the thought makes me choke. 

"Yes, about that." TK continued for me. "I'm ,uh, sorry I slapped you like that. It wasn't very nice and I kinda lost my head."

"Oh, that's perfectly alright. I deserved it." I said. "But, have you by chance seen the blue crystal around?"

"The Blue Crystal?" TK tries to recall. "Oh, um, no I haven't. Why?"

I take a deep breath. "I dropped it."

"You dropped it?!" TK almost yells.

"Yes, I'm so sorry I did. I called everybody and so did Izzy, but we had no luck. I thought, seeing you were the last person I called, you'd have." I say.

TK sighs. "No, I haven't. You should call that brown-boy and ask him if he has."

I scowl. "You just leave Hiroto out of this, TK. He has nothing to do with it. He just wanted to say sorry for bumping into me." 

"Oh, sure." TK talks like he was rolling his eyes.

"TK!" I moan grievingly. 

"From what I saw, looks like you made him cry too." 

I gasp to myself. TK probably didn't even know what he just said, for I heard him cough on the other end and curse under his breath. "TK." I say faintly.

TK's voice was shaky. "I gotta get going. I'll see you later. Ja'Ne." 

"Ja'Ne." I reply back. 

I hang up and lay back on my pillow. 'From what I saw, looks like you made him cry too'.  I had made TK cry? I cry myself. Tai knocks on my door and I tell him he can't come in. He asked why, I just made up a lie that I was changing. 

"I'm coming in anyway." Tai announces and comes in. He sees me lying on my bed and he sighs. "You're not changing."

"I was lying." I reply.

"What's wrong now? Every time I come in here you're crying." Tai says.

"Shut up!" I roll over and bury my head in my pillow.

"Aw, come on, Kari! You're turning more into a girl every day." Tai comes to sit down on my bed.

"Isn't that what I am?" I ask stupidly.

"It's just a saying, Kari, Sheesh." Tai sighs, then sounds like he has an idea. "Is it something that TK did again?"  
I was silent for a second. "… Maybe."

Tai sighs heavier. "What'd you do?"

"It wasn't all me!" I sit up. "I just…called him a senseless b*stard."

Tai coughs into his fist. "Um, that could be why."

"But you don't understand! He was being one! He didn't care about anybody but himself!" I scream.

"And you wanted him to care about you." Tai counters.

That shoved the words right back into my mouth. "He said I had made him cry."

"Directly?"

"No, he kind of said it on accident." I reply. "He said, 'From what I saw, looks like you made him cry too'."

"Who too?" Tai says quickly.

"This guy a bumped into, but that's not the point! I didn't make Hiroto cry, but I made TK cry! TK is more important to me then Hiroto." I said.

"Of course he is, you've known him longer. Do I have to give you the same speech I did last time. Now can we hurry this session up, I gotta go play some soccer with the gang." Tai reports.

I shake my head no. "But why is everything now-a-days have to be so complicated and not going my way!"

"It's life, Kari. I know I've been told that millions of time in my life and ignored it, but you can't. You're not like me." Tai was almost complimenting me. "I don't blame you for saying TK was a senseless b*stard. I commend you on it actually. Heck, everyone is a one sometime in their life. They're just not always informed on it." 

"Thanks, Tai. I think I better get some sleep." I say.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning, or afternoon. With these midnight games, I don't know if I'll get up before three p.m." Tai laughs. 

"Oyasumi Nasai." I wish.

"Oyasumi Nasai." He replies and leaves.

            I change into my pajamas and slip under my sheets.  Tai always seemed to make me feel better, even though he was a pain in the butt most the time. I guess big brothers are good for something after all. I just wish right now TK could be like that big brother. But he was more like an elementary crush. You want to be near them, and still can't stand the pressure because you feel you're going to say something stupid. Today was a day I hope not to repeat soon. I hate yelling and I hate lying. I hate crying in front of my brother and friends. I hate to loose their trust by foolishly dropping an awfully valuable object that we will eventually need. But at least I had made a new friend; Hiroto. He and I shared some stuff in common, and it was nice. I have a strange feeling it won't be the last time I see him. Why? Because He and I have experienced both of those worlds. Ours, and the Digimon's, which was about to face one awkward disaster. 


End file.
